


Musical Readiness

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Albinism, Asexual Character, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Byelobog gets Antoni ready for a dangerous solo mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Readiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts), [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).



Slender fingers ran over the smooth piece of wood, testing for any fault or stray knot in the body. Byelobog frowned thoughtfully to himself as he regarded it for several long moments, looking as if he were a jeweler looking over an expensive gem. It was only when Angjborn chirped that he finally lowered it, drawing a thin blade from his belt to start carving into it.

A few moments later there is a tap on the brim of his hat and he sighs, continuing his work. “I heard you coming miles ago. Your footsteps are as loud as your voice, Antoni.”

“Is that how you greet me?” the other laughed, sitting down beside him. “What are you making?”

“A toy.”

“Toy?”

“A trinket,” Byelobog amended, “Scoutmaster mentioned the possibility of recruiting some boys from that slaving ring that was discovered.”

Antoni’s expression softened at that. “I could spend some pocket change on more if you'd like.”

The albino smiles at the offer. "If you wish to spend it so freely," he gently teases. "But you did not come here to talk about buying toys," he adds.

"Scoutmaster received reports of trolls causing some farmers trouble. I'm to go and deal with them in the proper fashion."

"How many?" Antoni shrugs and leans back, smiling up at a curious looking Angjborn.

"Enough that people are worried and called for us to help"

"When do you leave?"

"The train leaves in a few hours."

Byelobog considers his words, frowning to himself. The knife is slipped back into his belt and the slightly carved wood is set aside. "Come here," he purrs as he pulls Antoni down. He soon has the Italian's head in his lap, warm and heavy. "Comfortable?"

Antoni nods his head, "always." He sighs when Byelobog runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

The hawk Angjborn flutters down to rest carefully on Byelobog's shoulder as he starts to sing to Antoni. The bird fluffs herself up in pleasure, clacking her beak as she listens. It is always a rare pleasure when the albino sings, especially when he's singing luck to Antoni in preparation for a mission.

Byelobog supposes that the belief of a castrato's singing doing such things can be comforting to a small extent.


End file.
